To finally let go of the past
by special agent Ali
Summary: What does it take to finally let go of your past and move on? To finally be free and forgive those who sinned against you? A strong young woman in her early fifties will finally have that answer. Thanks to a certain NCIS agent and his little sister.
1. Chapter 1

_I still haven't figured out Revenge story. If anyone has suggestions I am willing to listen. I was thinking sending Tim and Sarah to Disney in California a few days._

_So till I update here is another story I thought. It's another prologue._

She couldn't believe she had done this.

The woman in the white car now held the younger woman in her arms lovingly. She was being beaten by a mugger and the woman pulled over and ended it with pepper spray she kept in her purse.

He ran off blindly and the woman gently lifted the younger woman into her arms.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" She called gently.

Sarah stirred at the voice. "No…please…no more" she begged and was soothed.

"No sweetie, you're safe now, I made the man go away, I wish I could have arrested him but least he left" she said.

Sarah opened her eyes in fear and sighed in relief at the kind womans face.

"Who…who are you?"

"I'm Laura…Laura Kendal"

_Is that how its spelled? I hope it's right, if not I'll fix it. Cookie if you know episode I'm referring to. Or least who Laura is the mother of. _


	2. Chapter 2

_GHMN you got it right. Sorry don't feel like typing your name but thanks and you as well Wanda for reviewing. _

Laura Kendall couldn't believe her eyes as she drove her little white car to the grocery store. A young man who looked like he was in his late twenties was beating up a young woman who looked in her early twenties.

She pepper sprayed him and the woman fell limply into her arms. She soon awoke but Laura found it a bit unnerving she was so shocked at the mention of her name.

"Laura….Kendall?" Sarah repeated as Laura put her arm around her shoulders.

The woman nodded as the two began to walk. "Name…sounds familiar…did you…have a daughter…named Erin?" Sarah asked as she struggled to talk with her injuries.

Laura gasped. "Yes…did you know her?" She asked and Sarah shook her head.

"No…my brother did…his name is Tim…McGee…I'm Sarah" she answered.

Now it was Laura's turn to look shocked. "Oh my god!" she said and dropped Sarah.

"Maybe I should have waited till we were in your car" Sarah said, wincing as she crumpled on the sidewalk.

"Oh Sarah! I am so sorry" Laura immediately shouted and helped up the young woman.

"No problem…guess you hate my big bro huh?"

Laura began to cry. "Yes…No….my god…" she slurred and Sarah turned her head to smile at her.

"It's okay…did my brother call you or anything to explain? Doesn't seem like my bro not to give sympathy" she asked.

"I have his letter…I'll show you in the car" she answered quietly and hurried Sarah to her car.

When Sarah was settled she put her purse in Sarah's lap and lifted out a letter before putting the bag in the backseat.

"Recognize the handwriting?" she asked and Sarah nodded. "Tim always did choose to handwrite his letters…said it was more personal" she said.

She folded the letter and Laura shook her head as she got in the drivers seat.

"You can read it Sarah" she said and Sarah unfolded the letter again and this time read the familiar neat writing.

It took a few minutes and then Sarah folded the letter again. "I'm sure Tim meant and still means every word….he is not a bad guy" she said.

Laura nodded. "Spoken like a good protective little sister…he is lucky to have you" she answered.

"Were both lucky, I admit Tim isn't always my favorite person…but I swear to you, Tim wrote this letter….and as such its all the truth" she said.

Laura nodded. "I believe you Sarah…I do…but you have no idea what its like to be a mom yet…to lose…" she said and trailed off as tears fell.

"I know…I am so sorry La…Mrs. Kendall" Sarah said. "I just can't stand…anyone thinking…my brother is a bad person, Tim is a….great person and I know…he tried to save Erin….I also know it must have killed him she died" she said.

"Your brother sounds wonderful….maybe it was destiny we met…so I can finally meet Tim" she said.

"You won't harm him…will you?" Sarah asked warily.

Laura shook her head. "No, I promise…now lets get you to Tim and then to a doctor" she said and after that it was silent as Laura drove to the Naval yard and told the security guard who her passenger was.

The man called up and Tim answered his phone. "Okay, send her up" he said and wondered why his sister was here.

They arrived shortly after and Tim gasped as he caught sight of Sarah.

He immediately ran to her and embraced her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I am now…thanks to this kind woman" she said.

"Hi…thanks for your help, I'm Tim…""McGee…I know…I am Laura Kendall, I still have your letter" she answered and Tim paled.


End file.
